Harry Potter: Defiance
by Felix Aurestrem
Summary: AU: Harry Potter is assumed dead to the wizarding world. He died along with his parents that fateful night. Now with the government in shambles, Voldemort in power and hope diminishing, a forgotten soul is recovered. Question is, will he help?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All character, settings, plots, and ideas that pertain to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.**

A/N: Okay, so this story has been on my mind for a bit and I have finally decided to write it. Not sure how it will turn out or how it will be received, but I am hoping for the best. Enjoy.

F.A.

* * *

**Foward: The Letter**

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_What if I told you everything you know is a lie. Your life, your friends, your family, your mentors, hell even your self fulfilled gods aren't living in the truth. Day by day you live with a life put in front of you, having others tell you what to do in order to become what they want. You many not like it, but your life is controlled. People tell you that you can become whatever you want, and some will listen. Yet isn't listening just following another's orders? You rarely make your own decisions, but it's not like you have a choice. Man-kind was doomed from birth to receive and obey orders. Religion itself is just multiple packs following the voice of another. You are told how to function, how to worship, how to follow commands; how to obey, how to observe, how to comply. _

_Yet in some instances, some learn how to deceive. I happen to be one of the rare cases, born to deceive, born to betray, born to learn. Yet I use the word "rare" very loosely, since perspective differs from one to another. Would you consider one out of a million rare? How about half a million from the world? Yes the world, or Earth, which is home to six point six billion people. To my knowledge that would be one out of every thirteen thousand. And the chances are that even you know or in the very least seen someone who is that "rare" case. You live in a world where other "special" beings walk, talk, and move among you…you just haven't noticed yet. These beings are made the same way you are, and they grow the same way as well. Yet for some odd reason, they were given a special gift. You are bound to find this information alarming, but I am not trying to scare you, no. I am trying to inform you. Unfortunately, there is little I can tell, yet given the circumstances you all have a right to know._

_You are not alone. You haven't been for close to a thousand years. Yet you were safe then. Regrettably, this is not the factor anymore. One of my kind has gone mad, insane; crazy…however you want to put it, with a thirst for this new found gift my kind has. He is reckless, powerful, and unforgiving. I am not sure how or even if he can be stopped. _

_This is a warning to all others. Horrible things are about to occur, and lamentably, I fear there is nothing you can do to stop them. My world is about to be revealed, and by that time, things might be too late. _

_Be prepared._

_Sincerest Apologies,_

_Felix Aurestrem _

_

* * *

_

**Prologue: Present Day**

An astonishing looking house lay on the outskirts of Buena Park, California, bearing the address of 15 Durkten Avenue. Just the look of its perfect trimmed hedges and sculpted rock wall was enough to show the status of this family. The house is white, like the rest of the houses in the neighborhood, and comfortable holds a family of five.

Outside wanders a well built man by the name of Keith Markov who is reluctantly working on a flower patch along with his wife, Leah. Keith had enrolled as an officer many years before he decided to slow down with his life and start a family, which he accomplished shortly after. Keith was a highly respected man among the military, having served numerous tours of duty over seas. Now working as the CEO of the Markov & Terrior accounting firm, he is still thought highly by many others.

This in turn leaves his wife with the luxury of being a stay-at-home mom, a secret ambition that she has always had throughout her life. Meeting Keith was actually one in which you would find in a fairy tale, where a damsel in distress was saved from an evil sorcerer by a knight in shining armor, riding up on his pale horse. Of course, you would have to swap some things out in her case. Such as the sorcerer for a street thief; and the knight for a normal, if not very handsome, looking man. Leah still remembers the day as if it were etched in the back of her hand. It was one of the best, and definitely one of the worst memories in her life. She wanted to forget about it, yet she couldn't, because that day she met Keith, and made a commitment to make the rest of his life happy.

And she did, bearing him the gift of twins by the names of Brain and Spencer, whom were both in the middle of an impromptu wrestling match by the front of the lawn. The two of them are inseparable. Wherever one goes the other always follows. They are considered Golden Children among the neighbors, earning that status by helping those in need and setting examples for the younger children on the street. They are even considered stars at their high school. Brain and Spencer have started four years straight for their high school's basketball team, and have been expected to get scholarships to schools of their choice within months.

Keith smiled at the two as he stretched upwards from his tedious labor of gardening. It's not like he didn't mind gardening, in the end it was very rewarding, but when you get dragged outside in ninety-three degree weather, the satisfaction tends to wear off. His wife gave a small grunt as she exposed more weeds to her near-perfect flower patch. There was a showing of a small patch of dirt smudged on the right side of her face from her glove, which was now being used as more of a towel then protection for her hands. She looked up at him and smiled, a smile that he could have sworn would light up the darkest alley-way at night. He smirked back at her, motioning the dirt on her fact.

Leah just stuck out her tongue and wiped some more dirt on her purposely. Keith let out a hardy laugh at this. "You are just going to embarrass us even more out here you know," he said, a slight tone of mockery in it, "I don't want the neighbors to think we're strange already!" His smirk turned down a bit while he leveled his voice. "Hopefully nothing will happen here. I can feel it, this is the place! No more moving."

Leah looked over her shoulder to the houses across the street, remaining motionless during the summer day. She had a serious look on her face, and her eyebrows knit across the top. "What if it's because of us?"

Her question was soft, soft enough that Keith had to strain to hear it. "Leah please, not this-"

"Seriously Keith!" It was a hushed yell, but Keith knew what was coming. "What if all the strange events are because of us?" She turned to look back at her husband, only to be met with a face mixed with confusion, annoyance, and compassion. Leah turned her head down. "Where ever we go, things tend to follow." She got up began to walk towards the house. "The lights in Milldale, the explosions in Carestown, and…oh what was the other thing?!" Leah tapped her foot down repeatedly, and her arm flew up into the air. "The snow! Yes that's what it was! The snow in Harrisburg."

Keith remained silent this whole time. They'd had this conversation at least once a week, if not twice.

"What!?" Leah turned to face her husband. "You know that was strange! It doesn't snow in the middle of July Keith!" She turned her back on him again and made her way up the driveway.

Keith sighed. He admitted it isn't supposed to snow in the middle of July, let alone for three straight weeks. The news channels were going crazy. They had trucks and reporters stationed everywhere with everything, and they remained there for the weeks to follow, only because they ended up getting stuck in the storm. Thousands went without power for those weeks. 'It's a miracle no one was seriously hurt,' Keith thought.

Perhaps even stranger was that as his family was rescued from the storm, it began to dissipate. In fact, the snow began to melt right before their eyes as they left. The rescuers began to joke saying that if they only got his family out earlier, that whole storm could have been avoided. Keith started to believe there was some truth behind their words.

"Leah, listen." Keith took a long breath, intending to cease the worries from his wife. "Maybe everything that has been happening here _is _because of us." Leah raised her eyebrows in shock.

"But I thought you-"

But Keith cut her off by a quick raise of the hand. "Let me finish. Maybe all of…_this_, is due to some un-natural luck we have." A chuckle escaped his lips. "After all, we can't have _all_ good luck now, can we?" A quick side glance to the twins outside laughing gave away his meaning.

Leah came up in front of her husband and rested her head onto his shoulder. He smiled while the two of them continued to watch their children. "I don't care about what has been happening to us for the past couple of months. In the end, I still consider us the luckiest parents' alive, home to three wonderful kids."

This statement made Leah ponder for a moment. "Keith?"

A contrite look came across his face, "Yeah?"

"Where's Harry?"

A sad smile broke across her husband's face. "He's in his room, said he wasn't feeling well today. Why?"

Leah broke away from Keith and slowly started to walk back towards the garden. "Nothing, it's just that he's been becoming more distant lately, I don't know why."

Keith looked up to the third story of his house, seeing that the shades had been pulled on over the windows in one section. "Well he isn't exactly the type of kid to be open." A small laugh escaped his lips as he looked back down towards his wife, "We know that, so what makes this any different?"

Leah sighed as she crouched down to her knees and began digging up the soil again. "I said I don't know; call it a mother's instinct if you will. He has just been acting…strange, I guess." Her hand stopped halfway through pulling up a weed, her mind working out certain kinks. How couldn't she have put it together before? "Keith, you don't think…remember the lady's warning …"

Keith rolled his eyes as he looked up towards his "adopted" son's room. "Leah, please, Harry? You want to blame _Harry_ for all of these occurrences?" Another smile blossomed on his face. "Kid couldn't hurt a fly, unless it was threatening one of us." An emotion of loyalty flashed throughout Keith's body. "In no way would Harry be capable of doing this, he's just a kid."

Leah let out a small sigh, and took one final look at her husbands face before heading back to work. "Yah…just a kid."

* * *

His head was burning. No, burning would be too kind of a word to describe this pain. Burning would be a summer-rain shower compared to this. The young man thrashed again on the floor, too hurt to try and even get into his bed. _It wouldn't matter anyway_ he thought; _I'll just fall off again_. Another mind prickling pain rushed through his head, ceasing any inner thinking he was having. A sharp yelp of surprise and agony escaped the young man's breath as the pain re-entered his head, only to be silenced by biting his lower lip.

The boy's back arched a bit, as if trying a different way to distinguish the pain in dramatic fashion. In the blinding agony he was in, sub-consciously he flipped onto his stomach and rammed his head onto the hard wooden floor, hoping that physical pain would out match mental. Nothing happen, the pain remained, so he slammed it again.

The floor began to speckle with spots of sickly red, showing the limits of his desperation. Tears began to mix with blood as he smashed his head into the floor for a third time. To his relief, the pain finally began to recede, only to be succumbed by another headache.

Harry cracked a small smile. He did it. He was able to overcome the pain; he was able to control it. For once, he found a way to override the unforgiving curse.

"I can't believe I did it…" The whispers of words were lost in the empty room as blackness finally took over a forgotten soul.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go…the prologue. I know it was short, but it was a prologue, stay with me. And before you ask: YES the beginning is confusing, YES this will be a long book sized Harry Potter fic, NO I don't know if there will be relationships (open for suggestions), and YES this is AU to an extent. Everything will become clearer as it moves along.

Update: 5/3/10: Minor Changes due to wrong submission of chapter and added line breaks.

The quicker the responses, the quicker I update. Short, sweet, to the point.


End file.
